


Love Heals All Wounds

by M88nlighter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slight blood mention, and a little bad at interacting, sendak is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M88nlighter/pseuds/M88nlighter
Summary: Shiro may be the best pilot of his generation, but he still has no spacial awareness.





	Love Heals All Wounds

"Sen!" Shiro couldn't help but laugh into his hand, "Baby, I'm fine I promise", Even with the reassurance his husband was still hovering above him inspecting the small cut on his arm.

The man may be highly intelligent and skilled in many fields, but simple functions still were above him, such as not walking into things, doorframes, countertops, tables, sometimes signs on the side of the street, and today a loose piece of scrap metal in Pidges shop. 

  


The cut not deep at all, only a small trickle of blood pushing to the surface of his skin, hed returned back to his own quarters to clean it up after talking to the green paladin to find his husband on their bed reading over something on his datapad. 

  


He ducked in to greet him before turning into the bathroom.

  


"Not that I dont enjoy your presence," Sendak approached that bathroom as well, abandoning his work, "But why back so early"

  


He searched through the cabinet below their sink, "I got a little scratch, just wanna clean it up real quick, my luck it'd get infected," He smiled while pulling out what he needed.

  


_ “Infected?" _

  


"Well yeah, y’know when you don't take care of a wound it gets all disgusting, ooze, scabbing, all that."

  


Sendak pulled the bottle from Shiro's hand " And this is supposed to prevent that?' Shiro only nodded, Sendak placed the bottle on the counter and sat on the edge of the bathtub, gesturing to himself.

  


"Honey I really don't have time for-"

  


"Takashi," he reached his hand to his husband who gave in and placed himself snuggly in the Galras lap, "Let we see" Shiro sighed dramatically before pointing to the small cut on his left arm, Sendak not hesitating to bring his noes close and quickly running his tongue over the broken skin.

"Sen!" Shiro couldn't help but laugh into his hand, "Baby, I'm fine I promise", Even with the reassurance his husband was still hovering above him inspecting the small cut on his arm.

  


"Galran saliva has the ability to mend wounds” He stated, voice flat, “Much more efficient than whatever you have there.” 

  


Shiro couldn't hold back his amusement, it wasn’t unlike Sendak to be worried or take care of him, but such a little gesture was quite endearing. He looped his hands around the Galras neck and brought him into a kiss which he held on to for longer than normal, Sendak generously reciprocating. “Am I good to go back to work then?” He stood, pulling his husband up with him.

  


“Of course darling.”


End file.
